Angel from hell
by Chuluchan
Summary: What to say? It's about drinking, talking, falling in love, sex, sins and redemption. It's also about a roadtrip and companions and more...


**Dear readers, I said I'll upload a SPN fanfiction soon and I just feel like doing it tonight, so here it is ;) It's a bit crude one, but I hope you don't mind.  
**

* * *

'Man, this sucks!' Dean thought to himself as he entered a fourth grade bar, door creaked and he took two steps to a darkened space, light dim enough to hide most of a dirt. Air was thick with a smoke, smell of cigarettes heavily shrouding every single person in the room. Dean didn't care. At the moment he was pouting, because he didn't have a company for his road trip anymore.

Young well-built hunk in leather jacket, short hair and light stubble on his cheeks, named Dean Winchester gave the place a short evaluating look before he sat at bar and with a grouse look ordered something strong.

"Hey, young man." Middle aged woman, who served him started up with a sharp note. "You should not drink something like this, if you're gonna drive." They have been few miles from the nearest city.

"What do you care?" Dean snapped back. The last thing he wanted was to be pestered like a kid.

Woman just shrugged and poured him a glass of low-quality brandy. Dean lifted it to his lips and despite its unappealing smell (and predictably taste) he gulped a whole amount of the glass in one shot. He grimaced and cringed visibly, placed the glass back at a desk and nodded a sign that the bartender should refill.

* * *

It's been a few weeks ago, when Dean had another argue with his father. This time it was worse than any time before. However there was a reason.

Dean always tried his best to stand up to his father's expectation. He listened to his every word. Hell, he even worked for him in a family business. Sam was different, though. His little brother wanted to do other things than being stuck at a garage with father and older brother in a small city of Lawrence. His was to go to university, to become a lawyer. Dean didn't understand what Sam saw on that, but he would have been damned if he hadn't supported his brother's dream.

When Sam first gathered enough courage to mention it to their father, it didn't went well. And ever since then Dean argued with father. As much as he loved him, there was no power on earth, in hell or heaven that would make him stop protecting his little brother.

After one really awful fight with his dad, Dean was so fed up with father's military regimen that he just stole his car and hit the road, taking his little bro Sammy with him. Well, this little bro was a one head taller than Dean, but that didn't changed a thing on a way Dean felt about him. They were on a road for few weeks during the summer, but eventually new semester was starting and Dean had to drop Sam at the university campus to allow him to continue his own way. That happened just few hours ago before Dean drove until he hit this bar and ordered something strong enough to soften edges of his bad-tempered mind-state.

* * *

Dean was so sunk in his self-centered pity that he almost overlooked a strange guy ogling him quite openly.

"What?" Dean spat out when he noticed and turned to the man. While he waited for the other man's eyes to slowly meet his, he studied his unusual look – a long old-fashioned trench coat over what seemed to be a white collar dress code. The clothes were in a contradiction to messy hair and dark stubble. His oddly broad lips were circled around a cigarette.

Without haste, the stranger took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling smoke before he spoke.

"I see you here for the first time." He said in a raspy voice. The face didn't give away a sign of interest, but the eyes lazily traveled over Dean's body.

"So you're looking for fuck?" Dean stated. He wasn't usually so rough and rude, but he really had a bad day.

The other man looked annoyed as he averted his look and sucked in some more smoke from his cigarette, having nothing to say to Dean's insult.

* * *

True was that Dean had nothing to kill the time with and the guy was the most interesting thing in the damn bar and forty miles around. He stood up and moved to sit next to the man.

"Dude. I am sorry, I didn't meant to insult you. What do drink?" Dean propped his arms against a wooden desk of a bar and turned his head to Mr. Mysterious.

"Gin. Had a bad day?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded in agreement.

And easily, just like that, their conversation continued for next few hours.

* * *

Dean found himself to be more and more interested in this utterly strange person.

"Must go." Dean mumbled decidedly, his tongue heavy with drinks he had.

"They have rooms in a motel behind the bar. You should rent one." Cas – that was what the guy said was his name – told Dean, also somewhat drowsily.

"Nah, don't have any more spare money. I'll take a nap in my car." Dean said as he paid and maneuvered himself out of a door, a bit unsteady on his feet. He was followed by Cas, who kept his eyes on Dean as the Winchester boy looked around the outer space. It was 3 a.m. and a parking lot was empty, just few cars silently waiting for their owners. Not even on a road was a single movement. What a God-forgotten place.

"I've got a room." Cas' raspy voice asked Dean's back. "Do you want to stay there?"

Dean stopped in his musings and considered it for a moment before he turned to Cas.

"Go first."

A small smile played on Cas' lips.

* * *

They crossed the parking lot to a nearby motel. Cas fiddled with his keys, trying to unlock with currently a little numb fingers. He managed it in surprisingly short time. He turned the knob and it clicked and door opened and let a street light in otherwise dark room.

Cas stepped inside, turned a light on and turned around to face Dean.

"So?"

That look. Cas gave Dean that provocative look with his amazingly _blue_ eyes – as Dean noticed their color in a light better than one the bar or streetlights alone were offering.

Dean could ignore it, he could ignore the hidden meaning in that question.

Screw it. You live only once. Dean slammed his lips against Cas'.

Under onslaught of Dean's lips, Cas reached out with his hand searching for the door to shut them behind their entwined figures.

* * *

The guy in a trench coat was letting out deep groans from back of his throat. This was so unlike anything that Dean ever did before. Dean felt how brought shoulders Cas had only now he was embracing him. The stubble was stinging as they kissed and distinctly masculine scent underlined the smell of cigarettes. This is so not what he should be doing. Dean's heart raced madly.

When they were naked, Cas sprawled himself on a bed like a whore, eyeing Dean with a sinful glare. Dean took a moment to appreciate athletic back, butt and strong thighs. He caught that lust blown look and the way Cas' parted lips touched a sheet beneath his face. His breath dampened a spot on it. Oh, really. How could Dean resist?

* * *

In a morning Dean woke Cas by a roar his Chevrolet. After a while of noisy 'good morning', Cas peeked out of his door, squinting in a daylight. He suspected Dean already managed to upset everyone who was possibly still sleeping in the surrounding rooms till now. He frowned, but Dean paid him back with a bright smile.

"Get on. We're leaving!"

"What?" Cas seemed he cannot understand.

"Don't stall there and hurry up." Dean prompted.

That evidently wasn't what Cas expected, but getting a free ride obviously wasn't something to disagree with, so in less than fifteen minutes he found himself next to a driver.

"Come on, baby." Dean mumbled affectionately to his car as he turned the key in ignition. It welcomed him by a low steady purr. Dean pulled out to get them on a road.

* * *

"Next is to the left." Cas navigated.

Dean turned right.

"I said to the left!" Cas urged Dean to turn around, but Dean just kept going in the same direction.

"What the hell, Dean? I need to go home. I have a job, you know?" Cas lashed out, staring at the driver exasperatedly.

"Yeah. But you said you hate it. Take off with me, let's hit the road together."

* * *

Those few weeks Dean was on a road with Sam were the best time Dean ever had. They didn't have much money, only what they got from occasional jobs, but with Dean being a decent mechanic it wasn't so hard. Dean didn't want to go back to his dad, work and make money. He wanted this road trip to continue. The spirit of youth in him wanted to live life to its fullest, watch stars when the sky got dark…, to be free. I he was prepared to take risks for that.

* * *

"Dean…" Cas spoke quietly after a while.

Dean spared a glance at him. Cas' face was serious.

"You don't know a single thing about me."

"I know enough." Dean said with a boasted certainty in his voice, a cocky grin spreading over his face.

"No, you don't. I had some really difficult times in my life in a very bad company."

Dean shrugged.

Cas huffed in frustration, he bit his bottom lip and shook his head, expressing his disagreement, before he came up with more detailed explanation.

"I did drugs, Dean." He emphasized. "I had sex for that. I was a squatter." He was searching Dean's face for sign understanding. He needed to know his words got through to Dean. "I have a job now and though I hate it, I hate those douchebags who are my bosses, it keeps me going on."

Dean almost blinked in a surprise. Well, he really did not expect that of all things.

"And fuck! Could you stop? I need a cigarette." Cas cut it short.

Dean pulled off and stopped the car at a side of a road. They were in a middle of nowhere.

Cas went through his pockets and pulled out a cigarette box. He opened it and found it's empty.

"Shit!" He sighed.

"You're smoking too much." Dean noted as he started the car again.

Cas put on an ironical smirk.

"Yeah? Don't judge me. I actually stopped, but I had a really bad day yesterday and you're not exactly helping it either." Cas tipped his head resting it against a side window. "I have to buy some when we stop somewhere." He mumbled.

* * *

They followed the road for another two hours in silence, but the mood slowly changed. First, Cas nervously tapped his fingers against a front board and looked overall upset. Although, in time he gave up and now he just relaxed and enjoyed the view constantly flowing around. Not a word was spoken during whole time.

Dean registered a petrol station and pulled over. When the sound of engine died off, Cas spoke up.

"I need to go to… You know." He explained awkwardly.

Dean gave him a nod and Cas get off the car to look for the restroom.

When he returned to the car, Dean awaited him with two big burgers.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked casually and smiled.

And Cas smiled back.

"Thank you." He accepted offered meal. "But where have you…?"

"It wasn't all that true when I said I didn't have spare money." Dean admitted with a hint of apology on his face.

Cas laughed. That raspy sound was the best thing Dean heard that morning. It was true, in spite of one of his favorite rock music albums played along their way there. Both took a hungry bite.

* * *

After one delicious burger and necessary coffee later, Dean turned to Cas, who completely forgot about his intention of purchasing cigarettes.

"So… Do you want to stay here?" Dean licked his lips nervously. "The city's nearby. I'm sure it won't be problem to get there and then take a bus back. Or I can take you back. Or… you may continue with me – if you want." Dean looked sheepishly down at his boots as he asked the last.

"I really don't get you."

Dean's eyes shot up at Cas' words. In that moment he prayed with all might of his willpower that Cas would say 'yes'. It wasn't just about a mate for a road trip anymore, Dean realized as his eyes watched slender form of a man in front of him. He wanted Cas. Last night he was losing sleep as he kept dreaming of all the possibilities, about all the things they could be. Together. And Cas… Cas might have been just another of those bad ideas, wrong Dean shouldn't do, but it felt so right, it made him feel so alive.

'Cas, please!'

Finally, Cas answered.

"Honestly, there was a time that I wouldn't even try to think of something like that. I would let you slip away and I wouldn't even care. But… I just slept with you and…" He hesitated for a second. "Most of people wouldn't bother to buy me even that coffee. And here you are – saying that you want to pull me out of this shitty life and take me with you. Don't get me wrong, but I'm afraid. What do you expect from me?"

"I want you to sit with that sexy butt of yours to a passenger seat next to me. That's all I want." Dean said sincerely and winked at Cas.

Cas studied him intensely for a while and then nodded. He swung a door on a passenger side of a car open and got on.

* * *

**This is my first SPN fiction and I know that Castiel's bitchy self is more like Sam than Castiel. However, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And if you did, let me know, please!  
**


End file.
